The present invention relates to an absorbent panel for body fluid absorptive garments and, more particularly, to such absorbent panel used in disposable diapers, disposable training pants and the like.
A mixture of fluffy pulp, water-insoluble polymer granules of high water absorptivity and hydrophilic or hydrophobic fibers has been conventionally used to form the absorbent panel of the above-mentioned type, wherein said mixture as a whole has been compressed or embossed to improve its absorptivity/diffusibility and shape holding ability.
However, the absorbent panel of the prior art still has a problem, concerning the shape holding ability and there has often occurred so-called shape loss during use of the associated garments particularly in the proximity of the user's crotch in which the panel is affected by a deforming force due to movement of the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an absorbent panel positioned in the proximity of the user's crotch but so constructed that the portion being inevitably prone to said deforming force due to the user's movement is more resistive to the shape loss than the remaining portion of the absorbent panel.